The Secret Life of the California Teenager
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: How would the lives of our favorite Valley Glenn residents have been changed if Amy had given birth to a little girl instead of a boy? Basically a parallel universe to SLOTAT, slightly similar but also 100% different. Starts from episode 1x16 "Chocolate Cake."
1. Prolouge

**So, I know it's not very wise to have three stories, but I started watching Secret Life again and I was slightly frustrated with it... Plus, I was wondering what it would be like if Ricky and Amy had had a daughter instead of John... So here's this. I'm still continuing both Can You Keep A Secret and Change of Plans, don't worry. **

**This chapter is basically what happened in the episodes before 1x16, including the ultasound when Amy finds out she's having a _girl_, not a boy. Then chapter one will start from episode 1x16 "Chocolate Cake."**

* * *

******Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Secret Life world, which is trademarked by ABC Family. All characters used in this story were created by and are owned by Brenda Hampton, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of SLOTAT. The story I tell here about Amy is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Secret Life's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this work of fiction. I am grateful to Brenda Hampton for the wonderful show that they gave us, even though they basically wasted five years of our lives by giving us the shit ending that we got.**

* * *

_**Previously on The Secret Life of a California Teenager:**_

_"You're a teenager in high school now," George Juergens yelled to his oldest daughter, Amy Juergens, from his seat at the kitchen table. "You should be able to have a little fun! Just not too much fun." The oven beeped, signaling that the food was ready for the two of them, and Amy took this as her chance to pick up the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. "Pizza's heated!" He yelled excitedly, as a very faint pink plus sign stared back at his daughter less than thirty feet away from him._

_"You don't think I could ever forget the night we spent together at Band Camp, do you?" Ricky Underwood asked with a wink as he pushed the hair out of Amy's face._

_"It's kind my first date," Ben Boykevich said nervously._

_"Yeah, it's kinda my first date, too," Amy replied as she tried to stifle her blush._

_"Did you tell your parents about..." Lauren Treacy, one of Amy's best friends questioned, letting the end trail off as she gestured toward Amy's stomach._

_"No!" Amy exclaimed, turning quickly to enter the band room, leaving her two best friend's behind._

_"Look, people only know that Ricky and Amy had sex over summer," Madison whispered to Lauren quietly, but not quietly enough so that Ben's two best friends, Alice and Henry, didn't hear while they were passing by._

_"So what, do you want to be with that Amy girl? That child in the band?" Adrian Lee questioned with her arms folded across her chest._

_"Look, I was only with her the one time. And I intend for it to stay that way," Ricky responded, his hands stuffed in his pockets._

_"Ben, be careful. You might have a bit of a problem on your hands..." Alice warned Ben from her place across from him on the bed._

_"What, that loser drummer from the band? That Ricky kid?" Ben scoffed. "Please."_

_"They slept together over summer break," Henry said gently, knowing the news would upset his best friend._

_"I've uh, never had a real boyfriend," Amy said, biting her lip._

_"Well, I've never had real a girlfriend." Ben replied, running his hands through his hair and causing Amy to bust out laughing when he quickly added, "well, unless you count childhood imaginary friends, that is."_

_"I can see it in your eyes, Benny. You love this girl," Leo Boykevich noted proudly as he took in the sight of his daydreaming son laying across his bed. Who would have known Ben would be exactly like him?_

_Ben nodded in response. "I think I do."_

_"So are you pregnant, Amy?" Thirteen year-old Ashley Juergens asked her older sister, tears in her eyes as she stood from the couch. "Are you gonna have a baby?"_

_"Yeah," Amy responded as her sister pulled her in for a hug. "I'm having a baby."_

_"Will you marry me, Ben Boykevich?" Amy Juergens asked from her seat on the park bench._

_"I love you Amy, and I love our baby. You have to keep it," Ben urged, leaning against the closed lockers beside Amy._

_"Ben that's not your decision to make. And this isn't your baby, no matter how much I wish it was. Do you really love me, Ben?" Amy asked as he nodded in response. "Then please, help me get rid of this baby. I can't go through with it, Ben, I just can't."_

_"Who did you two tell?" Amy asked angrily as her two best friends shared a look._

_"N-no one," they said in unison as Amy slammed her locker and marched away._

_"I'm... pregnant," Amy uttered to her mother._

_"What? Amy, honey you can't be pregnant," Anne Juergens replied with a laugh, setting her coffee cup down on the kitchen table._

_"Maybe we should think about adoption," Anne said softly to her daughter as she poured herself a fourth cup of coffee._

_"Adoption? Nah, no way, not happening," George cut in as he entered the kitchen to refill his cup, as well._

_"If I do have the baby..." Amy began, biting her lip. "Do you think Ben and I could get married?"_

_Anne and George both laughed. "Married? At fifteen? You're outta your mind, kid," George replied._

_"Look, Amy. I think that I want to be involved with... With the baby," Ricky confided from his place on the doorstep._

_"If you're gonna be involved with that girl and her baby, Ricky, we can't see each other anymore." Adrian said, turning to walk down the hall._

_"She's having an affair, dad. I saw her in a restaurant earlier today holding hands with some guy." Ashley whispered to her father._

_"It's one thing to suspect something like that, it's another to have your own daughter confirm it." George said in disgust._

_"Dad didn't mention anything to you about being broke, did he?" Anne asked her youngest daughter, Ashley._

_"Amy, almost every girl at this school agrees that you have every right to be here," Grace smiled, grabbing a hold of Amy's hand._

_"Looking for Adrian?" Amy asked Ricky. "I heard she disappeared. Something about her father wanting to make her move in with him," Amy shrugged._

_"You're wearing your promise ring again," Jack noted as he looked to Grace's hand._

_"My parents made me put it back on," she rolled her eyes._

_"I had sex with Henry," Alice exclaimed._

_"Ricky, I can't help that I'm attracted to you," Grace said._

_"Maybe we can do something tonight," he said with a wink._

_"Take these with you," Adrian said spitefully, slapping a sting of condoms into Grace's hand. "You don't want to have your life ruined like that Amy Juergens kid."_

_Ricky leaned forward over the counter, his eyes closed. Grace suddenly snapped back to reality. "Ricky, I'm not sure I can do this. Maybe it's best if you leave."_

_"I am so sorry that I ever looked you up. You've done nothing but cause my life stress since I found you," Adrian yelled._

_"Your mother wants to act like your best friend but guess what Adrian, I don't. I'm your father, and you will respect me." Ruben Enriquez snapped. "Look, Adrian. Please just... Just give me a chance to make up the last sixteen years to you."_

_"You cheated on me, Anne!" George yelled._

_"I'm sorry, George. I don't want to be married to you anymore." Anne replied, turning and walking into another room._

_"In three months, Amy, you're having a baby. And that baby is your responsibility," Anne warned her daughter, taking a sip of her hot coffee. "Your father and I have enough on our plates as is, with the economy going down and the furniture business losing money, plus my schooling and taking care of Mimsy. And of course we're going to help you as much as we can, but this is_ your _child.__ And it's up to you to find childcare and money to care for the child."_

_"Anne, maybe it's time I find my own place," George said to his soon-to-be ex wife._

_"Let's elope, Ben. Tonight." Amy whispered._

_"I just don't think that it would be best if you and Ricky dated right now," Kathleen Bowman told her daughter._

_"This is so unfair!" She yelled back._

_"Ben and I are getting married. Tonight. And I want you to be my witness. But it's a secret, you_ _can_not _tell mom and dad!_"_ Amy told her sister._

_"What the hell, George?" Anne fumed. "I thought you were moving! You cannot turn my garage into some stupid bachelor pad!"_

_"Anne, I'm not leaving the girls right now. I thought that this would give us both space! If you want away from me so badly, you move!"_

_"If anyone objects to this honor, speak now or forever hold your peace," the officiator announced, glancing around the room of people._

_"You can't do this, Amy," Ricky announced, standing from his seat._

_"Did you two really think you could get away with trying to get married? With a fake ID?" George questioned._

_"We almost did, if it hadn't been for that stupid Ricky Underwood." Amy responded bitterly._

_"It was the right thing for him to do," George replied spitefully. "Maybe that kid isn't as bad as I thought."_

_"I'm so happy we're back together," Grace smiled as she walked through the halls of Grant High, hand in hand with her ex-ex, Jack._

_"Me too, babe," he smiled back, kissing her cheek._

_"What happened to Joe?" Adrian asked._

_"He confessed to the fake IDs. He got suspended and he has to pick up trash on the highway every weekend for the next two months," Jack replied, slipping an arm around Grace._

_"Look, Adrian. I'm not 'in love' with anybody." Ricky insisted._

_"I miss you. My bed misses you, too."_

_"Mom, nobody is going to hire a fifteen year-old who was stupid enough to get knocked up! And I obviously know nothing about how to raise a baby!" Amy yelled._

_"And you really thought that if you and Ben eloped all of your problems would just, poof, be gone?" Anne replied sympathetically._

_"Yeah, if Ben and I live together, he can help pay for everything and Leo can afford a nanny," Amy replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Stop being so selfish, Amy! This isn't Ben's baby!" Anne argued. "Look, you either get a job and find somebody to watch this baby during the day, or you give him or her up for adoption."_

_"Mom, what's happening?" Amy yelled as she felt a flutter inside her stomach._

_"Your baby is moving, Amy. That's supposed to happen," Anne smiled._

_"Mommy, I can't do this."_

_"Yes, you can," George interrupted, entering the room. "We know you can, baby."_

_"You must be Amy! I'm Bob, Ricky's father!"_

_"Children of parents behind bars usually suffer for no other reason other than their parents are selfish," Ruben told his daughter._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ricky yelled, running toward Bob with a baseball bat._

_"Woah, Ricky, it's okay," Jack said, holding him back._

_"It's never gonna be okay," Ricky spat._

_Bob shrugged. "Nah, probably not."_

_"My father isn't gonna stay away just because of some restraining order, Adrian." Ricky said spitefully._

_"Look, Ricky. I understand that you want to be involved. So even though I hate you more than words could possibly describe at this point, here's what's happening. I'm looking into adoption, and I would appreciate it if you went along with that. Otherwise, stay away from me and my baby," Amy slammed her locker shut and walked away, leaving a fuming Ricky alone in the hallway._

_"Jack, your grades are slipping. You're gonna lose football if you don't get them up soon." Marc Molina said gently._

_"I know, sir, I'm trying, really." Jack insisted._

_"Here's what I want you to do. Call this hotline, they'll set you up with a good tutor," Mr. Molina handed him a slip of paper._

_"Okay, I'll do anything."_

_"Ricky, I don't think you understand what's going on here. Do you know how much money a family will pay for a healthy white baby?" Bob chuckled._

_"Stay the hell away from me and my kid, Bob."_

_"Jack Pappas? Hey, I'm Shawna, your tutor."_

_"You're... Definitely not what I expected," he said, trying to remind himself that he had a girlfriend._

_"You didn't get my text?" Adrian asked while Ricky shook his head. "They got him, Ricky. Posession of drugs and driving under the influence. They got him."_

**Now.**

"Ready?" Ben asks as he positions his camera on the tripod and practices zooming a few times.

"Ready," Amy responds, taking a deep breath and going over her speech once more in her head. Her father, who had come with her to the sonogram because Anne had to go see Mimsy, gives her arm a reassuring squeeze as Ben presses the record button.

"Rolling," he states. Amy lifts a print out of the ultrasound picture and shows it to the camera. She breathes in deep before placing the photo back in the picture-pocket of her wallet.

"I'm Amy," the fifteen year old nervously begins, clinging to her father's arm for support. "I'm your mother. Your birth mother. And... This is your grandfather," she states, slipping an arm around the man who raised her and smiling. "The father of your birth mother. My father. He came with me today to see you on the sonogram."

George grins and lifts his arm for an awkward half-wave as his daughter lets go of him. "And... We love you already. I love you so much, my little peanut. And... My father loves you. My boyfriend and someday husband, Ben loves you. He's video taping this for you right now." Ben quickly turns the camera around his way and waves like a dork while Amy just laughs and rolls her eyes. When he turns it back her way, she rests her hands on her belly and continues speaking.

"My mom loves you. My sister loves you... My whole family loves you so, so much. And all of my friends love you. And I even think Ricky, your birth father, loves you. Which is why we all want to make sure that you have the best home possible. And the best family possible. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make an amazing life possible for you. Whatever it takes to make sure that you get everything life has to offer, even if that means I don't raise you. Because that's what a mother's job is. And 'cause... You're my daughter," the young brunette bites her lip and chuckles as she wipes away a tear. She then pulls her cell phone from her pocket and brings up the outgoing message she'd sent to her family members and friends. She displays the cell phone screen to the camera, which reads three simple words. 'IT'S A GIRL!'

* * *

**Welp... Let me know if I should continue. Love you guys!**

**Love always,**

**Shyla**


	2. Chocolate Cake

**Hey guys! I'm super excited about the response I got yesterday for this story. Thank you to** Boris Yeltsin, Princess Pinky, blacdoctor, Jyoti, **and **Fan of Show** for all of your kind words and for telling me to go on!**** Soo... In appreciation, here's chapter 1. :) And there's a little bit of Spanish in here, it's notthat important, but if you really wanna know what it's saying, just go on google translate. That's where I got it, haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Secret Life world, which is trademarked by ABC Family. All characters used in this story were created by and are owned by Brenda Hampton, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of SLOTAT. The story I tell here about Amy is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Secret Life's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this work of fiction. I am grateful to Brenda Hampton for the wonderful show that they gave us, even though they basically wasted five years of our lives by giving us the shit ending that we got.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Chocolate Cake**

Adrian Lee groaned and rolled over as the shrill ring over cell phone shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before roaming them around the room. Beside her, a sleeping Ricky Underwood turned over and stuffed the pillow over his face.

"Jeez, Adrian, get the damn phone," he muttered.

The Latina rolled her eyes and leaned over to her bedside table, grabbing her cell phone from off the charger and answering it quickly before it was too late.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

_"Adrian? Hola, niña!"_

"Mamá? Why are you calling me? Is everything alright? I thought you were supposed to be on a flight to," she hesitated, trying to remember where her mother was going this time. "I don't know, Boston or something?"

_"Everything is fine, cariño. The flight was delayed 24 hours because of weather conditions. I'm on my way home."_

"No me jodas, pensé que no iba a estar en casa hasta mañana!"

_"Bueno, yo estoy en mi camino ahora. Nobody's over there, right?"_

"Shit, Ricky, get up. My mom is almost home, you have to leave," Adrian urgently whispered, kicking the boy beside her.

_"Adrian?!" _Cindy demanded. _"Adrian __Francia __Lee, si llego a casa y alguien está ahí, te lo juro, estarás en un gran problema jovencita!"_

"Nobody's here, mom! I'm trying to get sleep for school, love you, bye!" Adrian said urgently, kicking Ricky in the leg as she quickly hung up. "Ricky! Leave, now!"

Ricky groaned and tossed the blankets aside, standing from the bed and grabbing his pants from the floor as Adrian clicked on the light next to her bed. "What time is it anyway?"

Adrian checked the time on her cell phone screen. "1:30."

"Oh, jeez. It's hard enough to sneak home when Margaret and Shakur are _sleeping,_ let alone around the time my mother has to get up to taker her medication," Ricky said spitefully, buckling his belt and pulling his shirt over his head and down his torso.

"Sorry, I thought she wasn't gonna be home," Adrian shrugged, walking across the bed on her knees and wrapping her around around Ricky, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back for a moment before saying goodbye and leaving. "Wait!"

"What?" He yelled back, not bothering to enter her bedroom again.

"Come over tomorrow night. Her flight is just delayed, she'll be gone!" She replied, wrapping her robe around her naked figure and entering the living room.

"I can't," he replied, turning toward the door again.

"Wait!" She yelled again. "Why not?" She then asked, her eyes squinting in anger.

"I'm going over to Amy's tomorrow night. We have to talk about the baby." He asked with a small smirk.

"Fine!" She yelled. "Run off to your little Amy and your baby. And don't bother coming back here because I'm never having sex with you again!"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Sure, Adrian," he replied as he exited her condo.

"Ugh!" Adrian screeched, picking up the textbook on the table beside her and chucking it at the door. "Amy," she muttered.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"Amy and that stupid _Ricky _are seeing each other tonight," Ben muttered angrily as he shoved his English 9 textbook into his locker later that morning.

"That's good," Alice smiled. "They should be talking about the baby, he is her father."

"No. That's _my _daughter, Alice. At least it _should _be."

"No, you're not the father. And it's better if you stop trying to pretend you are," his best friend of six years warned him. "You're the boyfriend of the mother of Ricky's child. The sooner you learn to accept that, Ben, the better."

Ben rolled his eyes as he saw his girlfriend approach them. "Hey guys!" She greeted happily.

"Hi, Amy, you look lovely. I'll be leaving now." Alice said, smiling and then closing her locker and briskly walking away.

Amy chuckled, confused. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Ben replied, closing his locker as well. "I still can't believe you're letting _him _come over to talk about _our _daughter."

"It's not _our _daughter, Ben. It's _my _daughter. My daughter with Ricky." Amy responded, irritated he was mentioning it again. Ben scoffed and turned to walk away. "Oh, real mature, Ben. _Totally _father material."

"Oh, like you're mature?" He responded, walking away from her without so much as a goodbye.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"I need to talk to you," Ben said a few minutes later as he entered the counseling office. Mr. Molina gestured to the seat before him and took a seat himself, laughing at the younger boy's expression.

"Over the honeymoon phase, I see. Marriage sucks," he laughed.

"That stupid _Ricky _is going over to my Amy's house tonight to talk about the baby," he muttered, throwing his book bag on the ground beside him.

"Well, good," the guidance counselor said as he began to go through and fill out a stack of papers.

"No, not good. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"That's _his _baby, Benjamin," Marc Molina said incredulously.

"No, that's _her _baby. Her daughter. It's a girl, by the way."

"_Their _baby. And tell Amy I said congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, how do I make it so that I'm allowed to be included? Don't you think I should be involved?"

"Look, Ben, you're not married, I hope you realize that."

"Yeah, also thanks to that stupid Ricky. You know, he's been ruining my life since before I even met him!"

"No, thanks to the law that states minors can't get married without parent permission. And, sadly for you, you don't have parent permission," The older man replied, clicking his pen and writing something down on a piece of paper while ignoring Ben's last statement.

"Whatever, it doesn't make a difference to me. Even if we haven't said _'I do' _yet. In my mind she's my wife. And that's my baby," then he scoffed. "Besides, I'm gonna be more of a father to her than he is."

"Pft, and so it begins! Poor kid," replied Mr. Molina, moving the computer mouse and pulling up his desktop.

"What?"

"The fighting. That poor baby is gonna have one hell of a complicated life."

"Not if Ricky would just stay out of it," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, even more if Ricky stays out of it!" He exclaimed. "Ben, you need to get to class."

"Wait a second, I just had a great idea," Ben said with a smile.

The counselor sighed, taking a sip of coffee and opening up a new tab on his internet. "And what's that?"

"You could call Amy, Ricky and me in here to mediate what ever conversation it is that they need to have!"

"I am not qualified to do that!"

"You're a counselor, Marc. Counsel us," Ben said.

"Ben, look. I'll ask the two of them if they think it's a good idea, but that's the best that I can do. For now, however, you need to get to class and I need to get some actual work done."

Ben sighed. "Thanks."

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"Hey Ben!" Ricky yelled down the nearly empty hallway a after lunch that day.

Ben sighed and turned around to face him. "What do you want, Underwood?"

"What do you mean what do I want? I want you to stay the hell out of my personal business, Boykevich," Ricky yelled.

"Your personal business became my business when you decided to have a baby with the love of _my _life," Ben insisted.

"I knew her before you. She got pregnant before she knew you existed. Get over it, hot shot!"

"Look, Ricky, maybe this isn't my baby to worry about. But she_ is _my Amy. And I love her, and I love that baby. And I really want to be a part of the decision making process."

"You want to be a part of the process? Fine. Come over to Amy's tonight, be there at seven," Ricky told him before turning around to walk to chemistry.

"What? Really? I can come. That's great!" Ben said excitedly while Ricky just rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"So I'm thinking that this thing with Amy shouldn't run too late. What time should I come over?" Ricky asked through the receiver of his cell phone.

"Um, you shouldn't," Adrian replied with an attitude, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. "And I don't care about your stupid meeting with that Amy girl."

"I think you do, Adrian." Ricky responded smugly.

"Well I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No!" She yelled. "And you can't come over because _I told you _we're not having sex again!"

"Oh, please. You weren't serious about that." He responded as he exited his foster home.

"Yeah, I was. Besides, I have plans."

"Plans? What plans? You don't have any friends." Ricky stated.

"Yes I do!" She yelled. "Leave me alone, Ricky Underwood," she finished before hanging up her phone and tossing it into the couch. She angrily took a bite of her apple and then walked to the front door as it rang. _"Estúpido imbécil cree que puede caminar todo sobre mí!"_

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"The formula for this is just X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4 AB, all over 2A," Shawna explained to a very confused Jack,who looked at her like an alien.

"Um, what?" He asked.

"It's... Like a song," she told him, trying to remember the tune she'd learned in school. "Try singing it to the tune of Yankee Doodle."

"It's no use, I'm stupid. I'm not gonna learn this, and I'm gonna lose football. Great."

"Look, Jack, you're not stupid." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I sure feel like it sometimes," he said, looking up to her and suddenly noticing the space between them-or rather, that there wasn't much space. The pair looked into each other's eyes, leaned forward, and kissed suddenly. A few seconds later, Jack pulled away and exclaimed a profanity.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

The doorbell rang later that night at Amy's house and she waddled over to the door with a cup of juice in her hands. "Hi Rick- Ben?!"

"Hi Amy," he smiled, leaning in for a kiss while the pregnant teen stepped back to reject him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, angry with him.

"I told him he could come," stated Ricky as he walked up the porch behind Ben.

"And why would you do that?" She asked angrily.

"I don't care if he's here Amy. I don't care if your whole family is here, or my foster family, I don't care. I don't care because there's no way in hell I'll _ever _agree with you putting that baby up for adoption."

"Fine," she snapped. "Then you keep it. You can drop out of high school, get a job, find daycare and become "Daddy Ricky" all alone." Then she slammed the door.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"Can I even do that, legally? Take custody of the baby?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, Ricky, you can do that. But we're not going to let you do that. You _can't _do that. Which is why it's best that this baby is put up for adoption," Anne replied, taking a seat across from the boy. "So that this baby can grow up in a loving home with two parents that can provide everything she needs and more."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you didn't know."

"It's okay, I'm happy it's a girl. Anyway, we can do that, Amy and me. Or Amy and Ben and me, whatever," Ricky insisted.

"And how are you going to do that?" Anne asked.

"I don't know yet, but we can figure it out. This is the closest thing I have to a real family, Mrs. Juergens, I can't just let go of it."

Anne sighed. "I know this isn't ideal, Ricky. This whole situation isn't. But you need to do what's best for the baby."

Ricky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to go."

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"This is delicious!" George exclaimed, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Oh, it's really simple. Donovan's specialty," Leon laughed. "I can give your wife the recipe if you want."

"No, no. Give me the recipe. Anne and I are getting a divorce," George said, taking a large drink of wine.

"Oh, we're so sorry to hear that," Leon said soothingly.

"She cheated on me. I mean, who would want to cheat on me?" George demanded as his to gay friends shared a look.

"Well, we hope you're still hungry," Leon smiled. "Donovan made his special chocolate cake with caramelized chocolate icing."

"No way! Man, I wish I lived here!" George joked.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"Please come out, Amy," Ben begged. He was standing in the hallway, knocking on the door to his girlfriend's bedroom.

_"Get the hell out of my house, Ben!" _Came the muffled reply.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I just want to be involved. I love you and the baby. But I know that's it's not my decision. Please, just let me talk to you." He begged again.

She opened the door and her face was red from crying. "We love you, too, Ben. And I'm not trying to b-be selfish or something. I really do want what's best for my daughter. And putting her up for adoption would be the- be the best thing," she insisted as she began to cry again.

"I know, Amy," he replied, pulling his girlfriend into his arms as she started to cry again. "I know."

"Look, Ben," she started a few minutes later. "I love you, but maybe it's best we take a bit of a break. I really need to figure things out."

"Oh, like you're feelings for the father of your baby?" He sneered, leaving before she had the chance to respond. "I hope you make the right decision," he yelled before she heard the front door slam. She screamed in frustration and plopped down on her bed.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"Mom?" Ricky asked, knocking on a bedroom door. "I really need somebody to talk to."

"What's wrong, baby?" Asked Margaret as she exited her bedroom in her robe.

"I don't know what to do about the kid," he replied, biting his lip. "This is so hard! I really want to be a father to this kid, but she deserves somebody better! And I know that I can't do it alone, but Amy doesn't want to be a mother."

"Girl, huh?" She smiled. "Look, Ricky. You've had a horrible life. And you've been through a lot. And I know you're life has been hard and you think you're not good enough, but trust me, there's nobody else your age I believe in more. I know you can do this, honey."

"I don't want her adopted," he said as his lip began to quiver and tears filled his eyes. "But Amy insists."

"Maybe it's best, Ricky," his foster mother admitted as she patted his shoulder.

"Oh, not you too!" He exclaimed, punching the wall and storming away from his mother.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"What should I do, Adrian?" Grace asked sadly. "I'm happy to be back with Jack... But I just know that he isn't in this relationship like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's cheating on me... With his tutor. That _Shawna _girl."

"What? No way!" Said Adrian. "Jack loves you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have begged me to get the two of you back together."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah," Adrian nodded her head before taking a sip of her tea.

**Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"This is bad, Shawna," Jack insisted. "I have a girlfriend."

"But I really like you, Jack."

"I really like you, too. That's why it's bad."

"Maybe you should get a new tutor."

"Yeah, maybe."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"You okay, Amy?" Ashley asked as she opened the door to her sister's room.

Amy shook her head. "I broke up with Ben."

"Oh, jeez, not for Ricky, right?"

"No, not for Ricky!" Amy yelled. "Why does nobody understand that _I'm not interested in Ricky._"

Ashley shrugged. "Why did you break up with Ben?"

"I don't know. I love him Ash, I really do.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life********Secret Life********Secret Life**

"What?" Ricky answered the phone.

_"Ricky? It's me, Amy."_

"Amy? Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting up in Adrian's bed.

"Amy?" Adrian demanded, sitting up as well.

_"Everything _will_ be okay. Everything will be fine once you realize that the decision to whether or not this baby is adopted is my decision. And if I decide to have her adopted, I will decide who her parents will be. And you will go along with my decision. Because it's my life that's changing, not yours. And I don't care if you really care about me or our daughter, or if you're just trying to impress some skank. Do you even know how you really feel about this child? Do you feel anything at all? You know what? That doesn't matter. Because I care. _

_"If you think you love this child and you do want the best for her then you're going to let me do this my way. Don't you want a good life for your daughter? Look, I was trying to figure this whole thing out when I invited you over so I could see if there was any possibility at all of us raising this child together as friends. But you know what I realized? We're not friends. We'll never be friends. And us raising her just isn't what's best for her, you and me. You know that, Ricky. And I take full responsibility for letting things go too far that one night at band camp._

_"I also fully accept responsibility for making these decisions. So please, just go along with me. Please?" _She begged, beginning to cry.

"Alright Amy. Whatever you want." Ricky responded before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**So... I hope you liked it! Haha. Review, please? :3 Love you guys!**

**Love always, **

**Shyla. (:**


	3. Unforgiven

******Thanks a million to** Boris Yeltsin, Jyoti, Riverbkstar, Leddie-Channy-Smitchie **and **Fan of Show **for your reviews! Keep 'em comin' guys, I love them all!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Secret Life world, which is trademarked by ABC Family. All characters used in this story were created by and are owned by Brenda Hampton, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of SLOTAT. The story I tell here about Amy is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Secret Life's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this work of fiction. I am grateful to Brenda Hampton for the wonderful show that they gave us, even though they basically wasted five years of our lives by giving us the shit ending that we got.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Unforgiven**

"This is why people our age shouldn't try to get married, Amy," Ashley Juergens stated as she entered her older sister's bedroom and saw her still moping in bed. "Ben's a great guy, Amy. And it was really cool of him to stick by you with all that you've been through the last few months. But that doesn't mean you're supposed to grow up and be together forever. Now come on, mom's waiting downstairs to drive us to school."

"I'm not going to school today," Amy replied, leaning up to look at her younger sister. "I'm pregnant. I don't feel well."

"You're pregnant?! When were you going to tell me?!" Ashley exclaimed in response, laughing when her older sister rolled her eyes. "That's old news now, Amy. It's not an excuse for missing school."

"I don't know what to do when I see him," Amy confided, biting her lip. "I don't know what to say. I've been ignoring his calls all weekend."

"If you miss him so much, why haven't you answered his calls?"

"He's just... I just... Ugh, you would not understand, Ashley," Amy replied, frustrated with her own lack of words.

"Yes, I forgot, I'm much too young to understand yours and Ben's adult relationship," she responded sarcastically. "Oh wait, we forgot that you're both only fifteen, and that you're less than two years older than me."

"I should have never invited Ricky over," Amy groaned, swinging her feet off her bed. "I should have just waited."

"Waited for what?"

Amy bit her lip again. "You can't tell mom."

"Since when does anybody tell mom anything?" Her sister responded dryly.

"That's true... Dad found a couple."

"A couple what?" Ashley asked.

"A couple to adopt the baby," Amy replied. "A couple who is willing to go along with an open adoption. I can still see my daughter. You can still see her. We can all still see her. We can all still be involved in her life, and yet she'll have two responsible adult parents who can take care of her."

"That's kind of your thing, isn't it?" Asked spitefully asked her pregnant sister. "Getting others to do what you're supposed to do?"

"Ashley, I'm getting someone else to do what I _can't _do," Amy insisted.

"Who's that, Amy?" Ashley asked. "I would _love _to know what couple _our father _knows that would make good parents for my niece."

"Donovan and Leon," Amy said with a shrug and a smile.

"Donovan and Leon?" Ashley laughed. "Donovan and Leon want to adopt my niece?"

"Mhm," Amy smiled.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Look, Ben. You're my son and I love you. And you did everything you could, but it's time to face the facts. Amy is having a baby with another guy, and it just didn't work out. Now I know you love Amy, I love Amy, but just 'cause you love her doesn't mean you should spend your life with this girl," Leo Boykevich told his son as he took a seat on the end of the teen's bed.

"I really don't feel like going to school today," Ben stated, checking his phone for the thousandth time to see if Amy had responded to any of his texts. "Please don't make me go to school."

"Tough, Benjamin," his father replied. "You got to go to school. Come on, I'll drive you today."

Ben sighed and stood up, grabbing his backpack and following his dad out the door.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

Jack walked into the hallway of Grant High School with his head hung low. His green eyes darted around the hallway quickly as he searched for his girlfriend. When he saw her, he rapidly turned to walk the opposite direction, praying that she hadn't seen him.

"Jack!" She yelled. He sighed and cursed in his head, slowly turning around. "Jack Pappas, you just wait!"

"Grace!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he lied, leaning in to kiss her. The cheerleader stepped back at the last moment to reject him and he nearly tripped.

"What was that?" She demanded. "You saw me a minute ago, I _know _you saw me!"

He sighed, trying to concoct an explanation. "I'm sorry babe... I'm just really stressed about my grades and this tutoring program and I just didn't feel like talking. And I know you, you love to talk."

She nodded sarcastically. "Oh, I sure do. So let's talk. What are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? Grace, I'm not hiding anything. Like I said, I'm just stressed," he insisted.

"Oh, psh yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "How'd everything go with your hot new tutor last night?"

The sophomore froze in his tracks. _Could she know? _"Ah, it went f-fine," he shrugged. "I might be finding another one, though."

"Why would you be finding another tutor? Something happen with _Shawna _that I should know about?"

"What? Grace, no!" Jack exclaimed. "What's with you today? You're acting crazy!"

She sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry. I know I'm acting stupid. I just... I love you. And I can't stand the thought that you're around another prettier girl alone. And I'm still insecure because of what happened with Adrian..."

"Grace, first of all, she is _not _prettier than you. Nobody is. And what happened with Adrian was _months _ago. Look, I love you," he kissed her. "There's _nothing _to worry about. Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Okay," she nodded, grabbing ahold of his hand. "I love you too. And I trust you."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"I'm not all that surprised that she broke up with him," Lauren stated as she and Madison walked down the hallway. "That boy was _way _too clingy for a fifteen year old."

"I know!" Madison exclaimed. "Once she got with him we _never _saw her again. And it was always _Ben _this and _Ben _that. He hogged every _second _of her time!"

"I didn't realize you guys felt that way," Amy stated as she walked up behind her two best friends. The three of them stopped in the middle of the hallway and Amy folded her arms across her chest. "I'm _so _sorry that I decided to spend my time with someone who treated e right instead of two backstabbers who told the entire school all of my secrets."

Madison gasped. "Amy! I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Amy interrupted. "Look, don't talk about Ben that way. Just because I told him I need a break does _not _mean I'm not still in love with him," she spat. Then she turned and stormed away as fast as her swollen ankles would take her.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"I really can't believe it. I actually thought that Ben and Amy were going to last," Alice stated as she flipped through the pages of her Japanese textbook on the stairs of the school.

"Wait, what?" Henry asked her, bewildered. "They broke up?"

"Ben didn't tell you?"

"No, Ben didn't tell me. When did this happen?"

"Friday, I guess," Alice shrugged.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I talked to him twice on the phone this weekend!"

"Well, he is _my _best friend."

"Yours? Please! He was only your friend because you were with me," Henry insisted.

"Oh, Henry," she laughed. "You're so cute."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

Later that day, Ben was jogging down the very same steps that his best friends had been sitting on just as his ex-girlfriend began to climb them. Once the pair noticed each other, they paused and stared at each other awkwardly, willing the other to say something. After a few almost unbearable seconds, Amy bit her lip and glanced the other way, pushing the hair out of her face. After a few seconds, she continued up the stairs until she was out of his sight. He threw his head back and whispered a profanity.

"Watch your mouth, young man," the principals secretary told him as she walked by. His cheeks flushed and he hurriedly continued down the stairs, walking briskly to the counseling office for some much needed advice.

"So I have a problem," he began, taking a seat and watching as the counselor took a sip of his coffee.

Marc Molina sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Okay, let me tell you what happened. Ricky and Amy-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Ben. No. No more personal issues in this office." He stated.

"But-"

_"No!"_

"Amy broke up with me," he stated quickly, hoping to catch his attention enough so that he might listen.

"Wait, what happened?!"

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

Anne was standing in the Juergens' household kitchen mixing together a batch of cookie dough when George walked in, clad in his T-shirt and boxers. "Ooh, cookies?" He asked excitedly, reaching to scoop up some of the dough with his finger.

"Not for you, George," she replied, swatting his hand away. "Wait, why are you here dressed like that? It's noon. You should be down at the furniture store."

"Eh, I wasn't feeling it today," he shrugged. "Donovan is covering me. Why are you baking cookies at noon? Your _boyfriend _coming over?"

"I told you that was just a fling," she insisted. "It's over now. And you know, what I do is none of your business, but if you _must _know I _do _have some company coming over."

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?"

"Jack's Pappas' father, Reverend Stone, introduced me to a nice couple who's interested in adopting Amy's baby. They've been trying to have one for eleven years."

"Oh, that is _just _like you, hiding things like this from me!"

"I wasn't hiding anything, George, I didn't know you were home! And Larry and Jane just want to have a casual meeting and then if we like each other, I'll introduce them to Amy. And then _maybe_ you." She replied as she began to spoon cookie dough onto a baking sheet.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"He's cheating on me Adrian, I know it!" Grace stated as she approached her best friend at her locker. "This morning he was trying to avoid me."

"Oh, Grace," Adrian sighed, shutting her locker. "That doesn't mean he's cheating on you."

"I just... I know he is, Adrian. I have this gut feeling..."

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Grace. When is his next tutoring session?" The Latina asked as she began the walk to her last class, Grace trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Um... Tomorrow night at like 6, I think?" Grace replied, biting her lip.

"Okay, well tomorrow night at like 6 we'll park outside his house and wait for him to leave, and then we'll follow him to this Shawna girl's house so we can check it out," Adrian smirked.

"Spying?" Grace asked. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, Adrian..."

"Well you want to find out the truth, don't you?"

"Yes," the Christian cheerleader whined.

"Well, then. Let's find out," The majorette smiled evilly.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"No wonder we can't get a baby!" Jane Dawson whispered to her husband, Larry. "You can't drink beer on an interview!"

Larry shrugged, taking a swig. "He offered."

"I've heard infertility can be stressful," George cut in, joining the couple on the couch. "Not that I would know, two daughters and all."

"Thanks," Larry rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about the baby or what?"

"Well I got to say, I'm not too sure I want the baby adopted. I mean, I'm going to want to see my granddaughter every now and then. How do you guys feel about that?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I don't think we would want that, George. I wouldn't want to share my baby with anybody else. Larry and I... We just aren't open to an open adoption," Jane admitted.

Larry nodded. "No offense, but I just think that if you're going to be giving us the baby you should go whole hg, you know? We would want you, all of you, to stay out of her life."

"Well that's too bad for you guys, I guess," George shrugged.

"Maybe we should leave, Larry," Jane whispered uncomfortably.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Hello?" Anne asked as she picked up her phone, expecting to hear Jane or Larry because they had yet to show up for their interview.

_"Anne! Hey, how are you?"_

"Oh, Donovan! I'm just fine, how are you?" Anne asked, surprised.

_"Oh, I'm just great. Listen, I was wondering if Leon and I could swing by tonight, maybe stay for dinner. We have something we'd like to ask you."_

"Of course you can, you're always welcome here!" She smiled, already beginning to plan dinner in her head.

_"Great. Did George mention our dinner to you?"_

"No?"

_"Oh, well that's fine. A customer just walked in, so I'll have to see you tonight. Bye-bye, Anne!"_

"Oh, goodbye, Donovan!"

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"I'm sorry about the other night, Amy. I didn't mean to cause you and Ben any problems," Ricky apologized as he approached the mother of his child at her locker.

"You didn't cause Ben and I any problems," she stated blankly, not bothering to look at him.

"Oh, I thought I 'd heard that you two broke up. Is that not true?"

"We did break up," she replied, shutting her locker and turning to him. "It wasn't because of you."

"Oh, okay, whatever. Look, Amy, I know I agreed to go along with whatever it is you choose to do, but I don't know how you're going to be able to do this. It's killing me," he stated.

"Do what?" She asked. "Give birth to our daughter? Hold her, admire her. Look at how tiny she is and wonder how the hell I made something so beautiful? Discover what features I share with her and then give her away? I don't know how I'm going to do it either. But I am going to do it. Because I love her, and I know that it's the best thing for her," Amy responded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Amy. Don't be upset," Ricky replied as he pulled her in for a friendly hug.

And it was at that precise moment that Ben Boykevich walked by with a scoff.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"I love you so much," Kathleen smiled as she rolled over in bed, still recovering from the activities she and her husband had been taking part in just moments before.

"I love you too," Marshall laughed, pecking his wife on the lips. "Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

Kathleen laughed. "Babe, I don't even know what I'm thinking right now."

"I was thinking... Maybe we should try to have another baby," he shrugged, not looking at her face because he was scared of her reaction.

"Are you crazy?! No way!" She responded, shocked that her husband would suggest that. "Uh-uh. This factory is closed."

"Well we could always reopen it," he joked. "You _could _have another baby. You're only 38, it's not like you're too old."

"But I'm not having another baby."

"But you _could_... Come on, Kathy. Why not?" He begged.

"Because... I don't know," she replied.

"Come on," he kissed her from her mouth to her neck and back up again, knowing it was one of her weaknesses. "Let's have a baby."

"You're crazy, you know that?" She replied after he finished.

"Crazy for you and our family," he responded, rolling on top of his wife and kissing her roughly.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Shawna?" Jack asked as he heard a female voice answers the phone. "Can I come over?"

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Look, Ben... She doesn't deserve you," Henry stated softly.

"You're right, she doesn't deserve me," Ben replied. "She deserves much better."

"Oh, Ben. There's no one better than you," Alice replied.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Henry. Alice smacked him.

"You guys," Ben whispered. "What do I do? I don't think Amy loves me anymore," he whispered as tears began to fill his chocolate eyes.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"It's wonderful to see you guys," Anne exclaimed. "And I don't know why you two didn't just come right out and ask me, I think it's a _great _idea for you to adopt Amy's baby."

"Well, we just weren't sure if you guys would like the idea of giving her baby to somebody you have so much history with," Donovan replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Oh, come on. That's what makes this situation even better," George replied excitedly. "We know you, Amy's known you almost her entire life."

"Amy's known who almost her entire life?" The pregnant teenager asked as she stepped into the living room. "Oh, Donovan, Leon, hi!"

"Amy!" Leon said excitedly, setting his wine down on the table and standing to approach her. "You're absolutely glowing!"

"Oh thank you! I wish I felt like it," she laughed. "This little one will not stop moving. She's going to be a dancer or something, I'm telling you."

"Ooh, can I feel?" Donovan asked giddily, joining his husband.

"Sure," Amy responded, guiding his hand to the place on her stomach where you could feel the kicking. "Isn't that cool?"

"My turn!" Leon announced, swatting away his husband's hand as the five of them laughed.

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Jack, I can't do this," Shawna said softly as they both took a seat on her couch. "Look, being cheated on isn't fun. I can't be _the other woman._"

Jack sighed. "I know, you're right. I felt so guilty talking to Grace all day."

"Well, if you and Grace ever decide to end things, you know where to find me," she replied as she hugged him. He stood, walking to the front door.

"Bye, Shawna."

"Bye, Jack."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Have you talked to any other couples yet?" Asked Donovan.

"No, and I don't want to. I know that I want you guys to adopt her," Amy replied with a smile.

"Are you _sure, _Amy? Because we want you to be sure," Leon told her as he grabbed onto Donovan's hand.

"Absolutely, positively sure," his husband added.

"I'm sure, you guys. I _know _I'm sure," Amy replied. "I know you guys. I know you're gay, and I couldn't care less. And I know that's a problem with some people, but not me. I _promise _I won't disappoint you. I've disappointed enough people already."

"In that case, we'd like to meet the father of the baby. Ricky, right?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, Ricky. He won't be a problem," the young girl insisted.

"In any case, we'd still like to meet him ourselves to be sure. And you have a boyfriend, too. Ben, right?" Asked Leon.

"We broke up," Amy replied as she sniffled and began to tear up. "I love him, but he deserves more than all of this. So I broke up with him."

"Oh Amy, don't cry," Donovan whispered as he placed a caring hand on her knee.

"I-I just... I m-messed e-everything up," she babbled nearly incoherently.

"Just talk to him," Leon insisted. "From what I've heard,. you guys are pretty inseparable."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Jack?" Grace asked confusedly as she opened her front door in her pajamas.

"Grace," he exclaimed, pulling her tight against his body and kissing her more passionately than he ever had before.

"Wow," Grace breathed when he pulled away after a few minutes of making out. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, Grace Bowman. And I'm going to marry you someday. And until that day, I won't do another thing to mess us up, I swear."

"I love you too," the young blonde blushed.

"There's something I have to tell you, though," he sighed, looking into her eyes as the atmosphere suddenly got a lot more serious.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow morning," Marshall cut in as he began to descend the staircase. "It's almost eleven, Gracie. It's a school night. Your friend needs to leave."

Jack sighed again. "He's right. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night, Grace."

"Goodnight, Jack," she replied, biting her lip and trying not to think about how much that kiss had turned her on with her father in the room. "I love you too."

Jack leaned in to kiss her again, but her father cleared his throat before he got too close. "Good night, Jack."

The quarterback let out a breath. "Goodnight, Mr. Bowman."

Jack turned to leave and Grace shot her father a death glare as she closed the front door, locking it behind him.

"What?" The older man asked innocently as his only daughter turned and stormed upstairs. Once she was out of sight, he chuckled out loud. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

******Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ****Secret Life ********Secret Life ********Secret Life**

"Can I ask you something, George?" Anne asked later that night. She and her soon-to-be-ex husband were sitting in the back of their open SUV, sharing their second bottle of wine and staring up at the stars.

"Shoot," the grey-haired man replied.

"Are you _really _against this adoption?"

He sighed. "That's not my decision to make. It's our daughter's decision to make for her daughter. And I can't blame her for wanting to get on with her life, she's only 15."

"Just like I can't blame you for wanting to get on with yours," the redhead responded sadly.

"So no, it's is not what I want, but I guess it might just be the best thing. She's far too young to be somebody's mother," he replied. placing an arm around Anne. "We're a different story, however."

"Can I ask you something else?" She whispered a few minutes later.

"Of course."

"Can you ever forgive me for everything I've put you through? All of the fighting, the affair, for not trying to work as hard on this marriage as I could? Can you ever forgive me, George?"

He looked into his wife's eyes for a moment before leaning in for a slow, soft kiss. Just seconds later, the furniture store owner pulled away, grabbing ahold of her wine glass. He placed both of their glasses, as well as the nearly empty bottle of wine, onto the ground beside their truck. Then he kissed his wife again, more urgent this time, as he gently laid her back in the truck.

* * *

**Sooo yeah. Hope you liked it! This is like the longest thing I've ever written. **

**Reviews, please?**

**Love you guys! Love always,**

**-Shyla Juliet**


End file.
